


I Love You, John

by dee-light (DraloreShimare)



Series: Sherlock Fanfiction Illustrations [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fanart, Fanfiction Illustration, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraloreShimare/pseuds/dee-light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock speaks to John on the phone.</p>
<p>An illustration for Lotherington's "On the Days When It Would Rain."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You, John

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lotherington](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotherington/gifts).
  * Inspired by [On The Days When It Would Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/325009) by [lotherington](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotherington/pseuds/lotherington). 
  * Inspired by [On The Days When It Would Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/325009) by [lotherington](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotherington/pseuds/lotherington). 



> Much thanks to Lotherington for this 'verse, and letting me illustrate it. :)

[](http://imgur.com/hwR3akZ)


End file.
